steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Federal Republic of Steam Nation
The Federal Republic of Steam Nation, commonly referred to by its shortened name Steam Nation, is a Constitutional Federal Republic in the Steam Islands SBa 2-Armed Barred Spiral Galaxy, Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. It is comprised of five (5) districts, encompassing a two-million-three-hundred-ten-thousand-and-forty-five (2,310,045) Planets. Steam Nation shares an official border with the Empire of Olsteam to the Clusteroid North. Steam Nation is the second-most central Nation, making it share Aerospace Borders with all Nations. The closest Nation, besides Olsteam, is the Armed Republic of Kisardia. The Federal Republic of Steam Nation is a highly developed nation in the Faster Than Light Tech-Level Category. It ranks highly in several socioeconomic categories, including Human Development, Education, Productivity per Person, and GDP. Steam Nation's economy is considered Post-Industrial, though approximately one quarter of the workforce still operates in heavy industry. The Federal Republic of Steam Nation is a prominent Economic, Cultural, and Political Superpower in the Cluster, giving it a large and lasting influence. 'Etymology' The Federal Republic of Steam Nation received its name from its Father Nation, Olsteam. The Federal Republic came from the new government type as it was developed to counteract the Empire. As people didn't want to change their name completely, Steam Nation became the name to replace Olsteam. A citizen of Steam Nation is called a Steamizian. "Steam National" is used to refer to the nation adjectively. 'History' TYPE HERE 'Early History' TYPE HERE 'The Great Turmoil' TYPE HERE 'Realigning' TYPE HERE 'Today' TYPE HERE 'Environment' TYPE HERE 'Geography' TYPE HERE 'Climate' TYPE HERE 'Wildlife' TYPE HERE 'Notable Systems' Xiolt System The Xiolt System is a Binary-Star System consisting of a F0VII-WD-Class Star, Xiolt ɑ, and a F9Vz-Class Star, Xiolt β. Eight Bodies orbit these two Stars. Of these, two are located in the Habitable Zone (Gliea and New Steam), and only one is inhabited (New Steam). There are two Gas Giants in the System, Comae Icarius and Comae Draconis. New Steam is the Capital of Steam Nation. Gliea is inhabited by a lot of plants, but no one has dared to make any permanent base on the planet. IMAGE HERE 'Demographics' 'Population' The Population of Steam Nation as of the 3,215 Census by the National Bureau of Statistics was 27,720,540,922,029,124 Citizens. The Bureau estimated that the Population is approximately 27,720,540,922,030,540 Citizens as of 3,216. The NBS estimated that approximately 0.56 people are born every second, estimating the growth rate to be 3,542.56 people are born per day. The population is made of 67.12% Human, 18.63 Xenomorph, 6.13% Furry, 4.55% Gray, and 3.57% Other Species. Steam Nation has an average Birth Rate of 4 per 1,000. In 3,215, the NBS concluded that there were approximately 12.4 Million Immigrants granted Legal Residency within the Federal Republic. Most Immigrants came from the Empire of Olsteam (45.2%) and the Armed Republic of Kisardia (35.7%). Approximately Two Million civilians were granted Asylum for Refuge in 3,215. About 57% of Steamizians live in Urban Areas, 11% live in Suburban Areas, and 32% live in Rural Areas. About one third of the Urban Population lives in a city with a population over 500,000, while more than half live in a city with a population over 100,000. 'Language' Olsteam is the Official Language, and most spoken Language, of Steam Nation. Stemel is the other Official Language, and second-most spoken Language. All Official State Documents are written in Olsteam and Stemel. Approximately 98% of the Population speaks Olsteam as a primary or secondary language. Approximately 92% of the Population speaks Stemel as a primary or secondary language. Immigration Requirements make it so Immigrants must speak either Olsteam or Stemel as a Primary or Secondary language fluently (classes are provided at the expense of the immigrant if it isn't). All states have Olsteam and Stemel as the Official State Language. In schools, the most taught languages other than Olsteam and Stemel include Xenogon, Beroticandiööla, Curbi, Slavician, and Procalam. Other foreign languages are taught, though not as prevalent or only at the College level. 'Religion' TYPE HERE 'Gender and Sexuality' TYPE HERE 'Family Structure' TYPE HERE 'Government' TYPE HERE 'Districts' TYPE HERE 'The Party' TYPE HERE 'Foreign Relations' TYPE HERE 'Government Divisions' TYPE HERE 'Government Finances' TYPE HERE 'Law Enforcement' TYPE HERE 'Economy' TYPE HERE 'Income, Poverty, Wealth' TYPE HERE 'Exports and Imports' TYPE HERE '10 Largest Private Companies' TYPE HERE '10 Largest Public Companies' TYPE HERE '10 Largest State Companies' TYPE HERE 'Infrastructure' TYPE HERE 'Energy' TYPE HERE 'Transportation' TYPE HERE 'Water and Sanitation' TYPE HERE 'Architecture' TYPE HERE 'Education' TYPE HERE 'Culture' TYPE HERE 'Food' TYPE HERE 'Literature and the Arts' TYPE HERE 'Music' TYPE HERE 'Sports' TYPE HERE 'Media' TYPE HERE 'Health' TYPE HERE 'NationTraits™' Category:Nations Category:Steam Nation Category:Class 2 Nation